


Torches

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, During Canon, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Platonic Romance, Recovery, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Have you ever wondered if we were doing the right thing?”
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 34





	Torches

"Have you ever wondered if we were doing the right thing?"

Optimus didn't know what to make of Ratchet's question. The perpetual conflict had gone on for what felt an eternity, and even when there was no clear answer, that question was always inevitable. The Prime wondered if what they had fought would be all for naught. "I do not know," Optimus answered honestly. "I have at times thought that very same question."

Ratchet frowned, putting away the device he was tinkering with. Optimus looked just as unsure as the medic was. Ratchet placed a servo on the Prime's. "I suppose there is always the what-if, doubts, and second thoughts, especially in war. I know I've had my doubts, but I believe we really are doing what is right for the future. I still do, and I believe in _you_."

Optimus smiled at the medic, though he was tired, hoping to rest soon. "I'm grateful that you believe, old friend. If there is one thing that has kept me from despair, it is believing in a better future."

Ratchet smiled right back, soft and hopeful, and before Optimus took his leave, he curled his servo around the Prime's, a reassuring gesture. "Hope is definitely a fickle thing, but I think I have enough to spare, just in case."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ratchet."

They knew that the future wasn't guaranteed, but there was a burning light they had to follow. The torches of hope would guide them to a brighter, better future. They knew that with all their sparks.


End file.
